The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a method which enable smooth data communication between a sending end and a receiving end.
In conventional communication apparatuses such as a cellular phone and a facsimile, the data which are transmitted and received include mainly four types of data; namely, sound data, character data, image data, and software data. This is no different in any communication infrastructures, for example, such as the Internet, and the focus of attention has been exact reproduction of transmitted data.
However, in the prior art, the data which are transmitted and received are limited to intentional data such as the sound data, character data, image data, and software data, and a receiving end merely reproduces the received data to its original form. Thus, the receiving end cannot draw value beyond the sending end""s intention from the received data.
In this connection, Japan Unexamined Patent Publication No. 228117/1993 (Tokukaihei 5-228117) (published date: Sep. 7, 1993) discloses a communication apparatus for medical use by which vital sign such as an electrocardiographic signal can be transmitted with a sound signal. Also, Japan Unexamined Patent Publication No. 162069/1989 (Tokukaihei 1-162069) (published date: Jun. 26, 1989) discloses a data communication telephone apparatus by which body sensory data such as a body temperature are transmitted with a sound signal, and the body sensory data are restored at a receiving end.
However, since the vital sign data or body sensory data are merely reproduced or restored in the conventional techniques disclosed in the foregoing publications, it is difficult and troublesome to grasp sending end""s emotions or sending end""s surrounding environment according to the vital sign data or the body sensory data. This poses a problem in communication between the sending end and the receiving end.
Also, no consideration is given to grasping a change in emotion or a state of surrounding environment of the sending end by the sender in the conventional techniques disclosed in the foregoing publications. This also poses a problem in communication between the sending end and the receiving end also on the side of the sending end.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a communication apparatus and a communication method which take into consideration (a) such data as vital sign data and physical data of environment which are obtained from data including sound data intentionally sent by a sending end, and/or obtained from data measured by a sensor provided on a communication apparatus provided on the sending end, and also pre-registered data in the receiving end concerning the sending end and the receiving end; and, based on these data, (b) actively calculate and estimate a mental state, a physiological condition, or a physical state of surrounding environment, such as feelings or emotions (happy, angry, sad, pleasant), a physical condition, and surroundings of the sending end, and (c), for example, display numeric values, figures, and drawings, or a superimposed image of these images on an image of the sending end with respect to the receiving end (or sending end), so as to enable more steady communication.
In order to achieve the foregoing object, the communication apparatus according to the present invention includes a transmitter and a receiver for communicating communication data including transmission data concerning an operator; and an estimating section which estimates a mental state and/or a physiological condition of the operator and outputs the estimation as an estimated quantity.
According to the arrangement, the transmission data concerning the operator, for example, such as sound data, image data, character data, and software data can be communicated by the transmitter and the receiver.
Further, according to the arrangement, in the estimating section, the estimated quantity regarding feelings or emotions, a state of health, and surrounding environment of the operator on the side of the sending end can be extracted and outputted.
Thus, in the arrangement, the receiving end not only receives transmission data concerning the operator, but also complements, based on the estimated quantity unintentionally sent from the sending end, the transmission data with the outputted estimated quantity to realize further understanding. As a result, the arrangement enables communication to be deeper and more effective.
In order to achieve the foregoing object, the communication method of the present invention estimates a mental state and/or a physiological condition of the operator based on the communication data and outputs the estimation, when an operator communicates communication data including transmission data concerning the operator.
Since the method makes it easier for the receiving end (and/or the sending end) to grasp the sending end""s feelings and emotions, a state of health, and his/her surrounding environment, communication between the sending end and the receiving end can be made smooth.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the ensuing detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.